Giving Birth
by justdancingsam
Summary: Ash is finally ready to deliver the child, NOT! But will the deliverance go well? I apologize for the shortness, I got busy today, so I had to rush to get this done. I might update it if I ever get the chance to. K for Minor Language and Minor Sex. NOT RECOMMENDED FOR ANYONE UNDER 13!


**Since they didn't have their child since it was revealed she was pregnant in "Quill Issue", it's time, they deliver the child.**

 **Enjoy.**

When they got home from the hangout from Channel X Studios, Ash knew she'd have the time, but only after writing her song, and also, she _wasn't_ prepped for what happened next! Whilst writing her song, Lance texted her again, despite the fact that he said he'd stop.

When Ash figured it out, she let out a blood-curdling scream! And the worst, or maybe perhaps best thing, could happen any damn moment!

While blocking him, she felt water trickling through her stomach, and it was only then she realized... _Ash was about to give birth!_

The scream must've meant that the baby had to come out. _"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I AM NOT READY YET!"_ Ash thought, while sobbing on the floor. There was no turning back, but she had to face facts. Meanwhile, Samuel was coming back from a shower, when he saw the incident. _"HOLY SHIT! It's time!"_ Samuel excitedly thought, and called 911.

"ASH! Keep calm, and don't move a single inch! I'm gonna call the hospital, then drive at the maximum point to the hospital!" Samuel panicked, but was excited.

 _"God damn it! I CAN'T FUCKING BREATHE WITHOUT SOBBING! HURRY THE HELL UP!"_ Ash thought, still crying (Who wouldn't when delivering a child)

 _"911, what's your emergency?"_ The familiar words were spoken

"Yes, my wife is about to give birth to a child, and she's panicking on the floor right now, AND HER WATER BROKE!" Samuel exclaimed.

 _"OK, calm down, we'll be there in just a few. Tell your wife to take some deep breaths."_ They responded

"That is not needed, I'll drive, I know where one is." Samuel responded, almost sneakily

 _"OK. And you have full permission to speed up on the road."_ They replied almost instantly _"YES! HOLY SHIT! YES!"_ Samuel thought

"Bye" Samuel replied as he hung up.

* * *

 _In the car..._

Samuel was focusing on the road, and Ash was STILL sobbing, and Samuel growled when he heard a: "PLEASE SLOW DOWN! MY BABY CAN'T STAY IN MUCH LONGER!" She yelled. "Sorry Ash, but I'M SPEEDING AS FAST AS LADY GODIVA!" Samuel yelled excitedly, and let out a "YEAH!" he's always wanted to speed up, without getting caught!

The time this yell escape his lips, he blasted Set It All Free from the speakers.

It wasn't too long until they reached the hospital

* * *

 _15 minutes later..._

Ash was admitted to the hospital, not to mention, she was in a wheelchair, she was afraid of these, because when she was in one from a broken leg at age 10, people thought she had a mental disorder. But soon realized. **AHEM!** She was called in, and admitted in room H-292

* * *

"Okay, what seems to be the deal here?" The same nurse who took care of her during her coma, Nurse Nick was there.

"Yes, my wife I believe is in LABOR!" Samuel said, pointing to her.

"Oh man! Well, we'll have this done in almost no time! Instead of pushing, we got something else in mind." Nurse Nick wanted to try something new, _go into her stomach and get the baby out himself_

"WAIT WHAT!?" Samuel was shocked when he heard this.

"Don't worry, I've done this before, saves a lot of time." Nick replied

Samuel just facepalmed. "How long?"

"About 5 minutes." Nick responded

 _"Damn! A completely rejected idea in just 300 seconds!? Wow! I gotta see this, despite it being disgusting in every little way possible!"_ Samuel thought

* * *

 _5 minutes later..._

He was right. He cleaned the baby via a cleanser machine, and Ash stopped her sobbing, and her stomach pain went away, surprisingly, and had no other pain. They remembered that Jon invited them back for another hangout, _they could come!_

"Alright! See, what did I tell you? 5 minutes! Your gender for said baby is a female. Thought up of a name? He said

"We thought up of one, we'd like to name it, Scarlett" Samuel said

"Scarlett it is" Nick was writing the birth certificate, they got parenting classes the day before the hangout with Jon. They knew how to handle it well.

"Y'all are good to go" Nick responded.

 _"Damn! That was quick!"_ Ash thought.

* * *

Back at home, they welcomed Scarlett to the house toured the place, and introduced her to Ash & Samuel (Who are now parents of her). They planned on having just 1 child.

That seems to be it.

;)


End file.
